


无可替代

by tongtongzi



Category: XS - Fandom, 家庭教师
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongtongzi/pseuds/tongtongzi
Relationships: Superbi Squalo & Xanxus, Superbi Squalo/Xanxus, XS
Kudos: 16





	无可替代

1、  
我醒来时，第一眼看到的就是我的主人。

这是一个古老的巴洛克风格的房间，没有开灯，只有一丝微弱的亮光透过厚重窗帘的缝隙透进房间，在带着图腾的暗色地毯上投映出一个小小的光圈。  
在房间的更深处，被阴影笼罩的地方，一个男人坐在他的王座上，一双血色眼眸牢牢盯着我，我不知道他是谁，但从他周身散发出的压迫感迫使我不由自主的跪下。  
我深深低下头，虔诚地跪在粗糙的地毯上，等候那个男人的发落，发丝从我的耳边滑落，我的余光看到是一头柔顺的银色长发。

他没有说话，房间里静得诡异，静得让我产生一种‘他是否已经离开’的错觉。  
我慢慢抬起头，正好对上他那双略微失神的眼眸——他正牢牢地盯着我，用一种混合着各种复杂情绪的沉重眼神。  
似乎是没料到我突然的举动，他愣了愣，微张着嘴唇却又不知道该说什么，过了半晌才慢慢开口。  
明明只是简单的一句话，却好像带着懊悔、愤怒以及一丝失而复得的欣喜。

“大垃圾，你…回来了啊。”

2、  
我站在一块有着复古花纹的铜镜前，注视着镜中的自己。这其实是我第一次见到自己的模样——银灰色的眼眸，白皙的皮肤，还有一头顺滑的银发。  
我抬手摸了摸垂在腰间的发丝，我不明白，一台为杀戮而生的机器，为什么要配上这样一头碍事的长发。  
我又低头看了看我修长的右手和戴着剑柄的机械左手，或许我不明白的事情还很多。

我的主人是黑手党中最危险的暗杀集团的首领。他不喜欢我叫他master，而是命令我称他为boss，他从不安排我外出做那些危险的事情，尽管我体内精密设置的程序能让我挥舞着剑刃完美的完成任务。  
多数时候，他只让我陪他去训练室，一场又一场，无休止的训练。  
他已经48岁了，却丝毫没有衰老的痕迹，我看着从他发泄般一次次从掌心中释放出巨大的能量，在耀眼的火光中，我惊叹于他超乎常人的身体素质和与生俱来的愤怒。  
我想就算他不是我的主人，我也会不由自主的臣服于他的脚下，这是一种命运。

训练之余的时间，除了睡觉，boss有时会去瓦里安城堡三楼尽头那间巨大的图书室读书，一呆就是几个小时，最开始我是不能进去的，boss不喜欢在个人时间被打扰，所以我只能一直站在那扇厚重的木门外等候着他。  
他应该是喜欢我这样等候着他的，因为每当他深夜打开门出来时，看到站在黑暗中的我时，眼里的怒火似乎有一瞬变得柔和，他没有像往常一样暴力的拉扯我的长发，而是抬手摸了摸，又垂下手，沉默地走回自己房间。

时间久了，他便默认我可以跟随他一同进去，也同意我随意翻阅他的藏书。  
Boss是让人闻风丧胆的暗杀组织首领，我见过boss杀人，用残忍血腥的手段屠杀那些叛乱的家族；但他举手投足又像个受过良好教育贵族，他学识渊博，喜欢阅读那些冗长的哲学书和诗集。  
在他阅读时，我便安静的坐在离他不远不近的位置，我也会看一些书，在为他满上一杯烈酒。

每到傍晚，boss便会放下手里的书，站在巨大的落地窗前，沉默地看着窗外  
明明已经拥有旁人无法企及的地位、权利、金钱，但他又好像什么都没有一样孤独。  
我不会在这种时候打扰他，只会静静地注视着他的背影，直到晚霞褪去，黑暗将他整个包围。

在图书室宽大的书桌上，一直放着一本古老的俄文书，我从未见他翻开过，但这本书一直在他的书桌上。  
我站起身，走进书桌想拿起来看看，却被boss从半空中用力握住手腕，力大得几乎快要把我的手折断，看着他满眼危险的警告，我默默收回了手，我明白就算boss允许我进入他的生活，但有些地方我依然无法踏足。

就好像瓦里安城堡内的所有房间我都有权限进入，除了二楼左边的倒数第二间。那间房间的房门并没有像其他房门一样更换成指纹或者瞳孔解锁，而是依旧用的老旧的锁芯，而钥匙只有boss拥有。  
除了boss，我从未见任何人走进过这间房间，其实就连boss也不常去。不过只要他一进去，城堡内所有人都立刻变得战战兢兢，甚至不敢大声交谈。  
没人告诉我房间内有什么，我也无法探究，我想所有人都会有不想让别人知晓的秘密。

3、  
我也有秘密。  
我的秘密是——我爱上了我的boss。  
是从什么开始的？我不知道，最开始我猜想可能是我的系统出了什么问题，我的程序里不应该有‘爱’这种无用的情绪，可我搜遍芯片中存储的知识，也无法用任何方式解释我的行为。  
我开始渴望见到他，渴望他的目光更久的停留在我身上，渴望和他每一次的独处，渴望他对待我与对待别人的不同。

我没有名字，他总是称呼我为‘大垃圾’、‘垃圾鲛’或者是其他类似的词语，但我却十分愉悦，因为我也从来没听过他这样称呼别人，其余人总是被他统称为‘渣滓’和‘杂碎’。

他不是一个好脾气的人，总是莫名其妙的发脾气，而承受他脾气的对象永远都是我，他会扯住我的头发用力轮在墙上，或是拿各种各样的物品重重地砸在我的头上，或者一脚把我踢倒在地……不过我很享受这一切，因为他从不这样对别人——其他人是直接被一枪轰走的，boss连一个眼神都不会分给他们。  
有时boss下手太重，会打坏我身体内部某个零件，这种时候我就只能被送回技术中心修复。等过一两天再次回到城堡时，我能感觉到boss有一丝不易察觉的懊悔，接下来的几天他便不再那么暴力的对待我。  
不过通常持续不了几天，短暂的温柔后是更粗暴的对待。

而boss这一次生气，是因为我用剑柄割掉了一小段头发。  
大概也就两三厘米——我实在是嫌这头长发打理起来太碍事。

眼里的愤怒已经快要溢出，他暴躁地扯起我的头发，重重的摔向地板，我重心不稳倒在地上，又被一个酒瓶狠狠砸在头上。  
他持续不断地发泄着自己的怒火，我一声不吭的忍受着，但我内心其实有一点病态的享受——这样一点小小的改变他也能发现，我在他心里一定有些不同。  
不过我也不解为什么他会对这头长发如此在意。

这次暴力的结果是我的头部零件破裂，我又不得不回到彭格列技术中心修复，这次一呆就是一个星期。  
这一个星期我几乎是躺在实验舱里度过的，不停地关机维修开机测试，每次被开机唤醒后，我都会比上一次更加疯狂地思念那个满脸疤痕的黑发男人，闭上眼睛，仿佛还能闻到他身上好闻的烈酒味，他应该也会有一点点想我吧。

再次回到城堡时，所有人都像看救星般看着我，从他们的表情和城堡内几处烧焦的残骸里我能看出，在我离开的这一个星期里，boss一定又毫无目的发泄了他的怒火。  
我赶快上到二楼，我已经迫不及待想要见到他。

推开他的卧室房门，房间内没有开灯一片漆黑，空气中弥漫着浓烈的酒味，我自动切换成夜视模式寻找我的boss时，一个身影从黑暗中冲出。  
那个身影张开双臂，把我紧紧搂在怀里，将头埋进我脖颈的长发里，用力得像是怕我会离开。  
我愣在原地，感受着他炙热的体温和激烈的心跳。我再也无法抑制自己的感情，我闭上眼，双手环上他宽阔的后背，柔软的嘴唇在他耳畔若有似无的摩擦着，低声呢喃着“boss…Xanxus…”

我一点点的舔着他的耳骨，他呼吸越来越重，终于把我推到在床上，用力掐着我的下巴，急切的咬上我的脖颈，我忍不住发出一声喘息，他把我压在身下，发狂地撕咬着我的身体，一只手迫不及待的扯开我的裤子，探向我的下体。  
但显然我的身体并没有为满足这方面需求而设计的构造，他所能触碰到的只有我冰冷的内壁，他像是突然回过神来，一把放开我，有些懊恼的起身坐在床边。

我知道他很难受，我一点也不想他难受。我攀上他的脖颈，温柔的吻着他每一寸伤痕。“Xanxus…我是你的…让我为你……”  
我的体内都是冰冷的内壁，但我却有温暖的口腔和柔软的舌头。

我跪在他的脚下，虔诚的亲吻着他的皮鞋鞋面，再顺着小腿慢慢吻到大腿间的隆起。  
我用牙齿解开皮带，咬下拉链，含住他炙热的下体舔舐着，空气中弥漫着淫糜的水声和他沉重的喘息。  
他粗鲁地撕开我的衣服，常年握枪的粗糙手指捏住我胸前的凸起用力揉搓着，我忍不住扭动着腰肢呻吟起来，我突然恨自己是个机器人，我渴望他粗暴的占有我的身体，我的一切。  
他像是回应我的想法一样扯住我的头发，固定住我的头部，用力在我口腔里抽插着，每一下都重重地撞在我的喉壁上。  
终于他尽数射在我的嘴里，我呜咽着自暴自弃地吞下了所有的精液，尽管我的身体内部是不允许进入这种液体的，但我很难过，我管不了这么多了。

我难过的原因是，他在最后喊了一个我从未听过的陌生名字。  
“斯库瓦罗…”

我当然知道我是个替代品，一直都知道。  
毕竟每一次他认真看向我时，都像是在看另一个人。  
只是今天我终于知道了我一直以来是作为谁的替身而活着。  
只是真正听到他喊出那个名字时，我还是感受到一种让我崩溃的痛楚。

4、  
爱让人盲目勇敢。  
爱让人得寸进尺。  
爱让人自掘坟墓。  
我开始明白为什么我们的出厂程序里不会有‘爱’这种东西，不过为时晚矣，我犯下的错误就是因为我太爱他了——我偷看了他放在床头柜的日记。

我想要知道他和他的过去，我也终于如愿。  
这本日记是五年前的了，断断续续的写了一年，有些地方的字迹已将开始模糊不清。  
我从头看到尾，知道了他们的过去，知道了他的死给boss留下的永恒的痛苦。

这个叫斯库瓦罗的人，我嫉妒他，怜悯他。  
我哪怕是作为替身，但只要能活在他身边，就心满意足了。  
而他明明已经得到了boss的爱，却还要追求什么‘剑士的尊严’。身体已经不适合战斗了却还要去做任务，最终害死了自己，愚蠢至极。  
我也为自己感到悲哀。我除了boss什么都没有了，我满心只有他，没有自己。

抽屉里还躺着一把古老的铜钥匙，我只需一眼就知道这是那个房间的钥匙。  
我躲开所有人，悄悄来到那个房间，将钥匙插进锁孔。  
我想我已经做好准备面对房间内的一切——或许会有一个水晶棺，那个和我有着同样相貌的人正安静的躺在里面，又或者满屋都是包含着他们刻骨铭心回忆的物品……

我慢慢踏进房间。  
除了几个简单的家具，其余什么都没有。

衣柜里只有简单的几件衣物，多数是瓦里安的队服，不过现在已经不是这种款式了，还有几套西装和便衣，一个柜子里放了几柄替换的剑刃，或许是常年被人精心擦拭着，现在还闪耀着金属的光泽。  
除此之外就什么都没有了。  
到最后留给boss的，竟然只有这么一点东西，我有些恨他。  
我卸下左手的剑刃丢在地上，拿起抽屉里他的剑刃换下，又从他的衣柜里拿出一套队服换上，我想现在我和他就是一模一样的了，或许连boss都分辨不出。

我这样出神的想着，甚至都没察觉到boss是什么到来的。  
他低沉的嗓音从我身后传来，从语气里我能察觉到危险的气息。  
“谁让你进来的？”

我慢慢转过身，看着他一步步走近，周身散发着令人窒息的压迫感。他盯着我身上的衣服和剑柄，我能感受他他正极力控制着自己快要爆发的怒火，不过我就是着迷于他的愤怒。  
“谁允许你碰他的东西？”

“为什么不可以？我不就是作为他而存在的吗？”我轻描淡写的说着。他没有回答，只是皱着眉头愤怒的看着我，眼神陌生又冰冷。  
“可我不是他”，我知道继续说下去会让他更加愤怒，但我还是控制不住的开口，“为什么不能忘记过去呢？”  
他有些厌恶的看着我，“忘记？垃圾有什么资格命令我？” 

“重新开始好吗？我有我陪着你啊。”我上前一步想环住他手臂，却被一把推开。  
“你？”，他不屑的哼了一声，“你算什么？”  
对啊，我算什么呢？不过是一个机器，一个勉强寄托哀思的工具，一个替身。

我笑了笑，握住自己的长发，在他惊愕与愤怒的眼神中，割断了这头银发。  
发丝慢慢掉落在我脚下的地毯上，我想重新开始，我已经不满足于成为谁的替身。  
我直视着他危险的血色双眼 ，“Xanxus，你看好了，我不是斯库瓦罗，我是…”

我半张着嘴没有再继续说下去了，因为我突然意识到我甚至都没有一个名字。我本来就是作为斯库瓦罗的替身存在的，既然我亲手毁掉了我和他之间的联系，那我是谁？  
我眼眶酸涩的快要流出眼泪，尽管我没有泪腺可以流出眼泪。

我被重重的踢倒在地，我的行为彻底惹恼了boss，我从未见他如此生气，或许是我忤逆了他，或许是我毁掉了这一头长发，我做了一个替代品不应该做的事，就是竟然妄想拜托自己替代的那个人的影子。  
Boss身上的伤痕开始渐渐浮现，他暴怒地一下下踢打着我的腹部，我痛苦地蜷缩在一起，我能听到体内精密设备碎裂的声音，接着他一脚踩在我的胸口，拔出别在腰间的手枪，瞄准我的头部。  
我忍不住开始发抖，我不是怕死，我只是没想到他这么快就要遗弃我了。  
我望着他的双眼，哆嗦着嘴唇，问出一个愚蠢的问题。  
“Xanxus，你爱过我吗？”

他没有回答，只是沉默又失神地盯着我，接着慢慢扣下扳机。   
我想这一次我再也不会醒来了。

FIN.


End file.
